


Blood and Rose Petals

by CaptainAlice96, SlicedMilk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abduction, Absent Parents, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Murder, Bondage, Bulges and Nooks, CBT, Character Death, Continuous story, Cult of the Mirthful Messiahs, Cult of the Signless Sufferer, Daddy Kink, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gang Rape, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Kismesis, M/M, Matespriteship - Freeform, Moirails, Multi, Murder, Nooks, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Painplay, Past Rape/Non-con, Pony Play, Power Imbalance, Racism, Running Away, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Shibari, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, So much smut, Suicide Attempt, Tentabulges, Therapy, Verbal Bondage, Violence, Work In Progress, Worldbuilding, bloodcaste, highbloods - Freeform, lowbloods, size queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAlice96/pseuds/CaptainAlice96, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlicedMilk/pseuds/SlicedMilk
Summary: A 7 month long(and still going) role play that I'm publishing as a story. The role play originally started as one that was based on a flower AU, in which Dave and karkat are soul mates and whenever one is injured the other grows flowers in the same place the other is injuredKarkat is severely suicidal and Dave is trying to look after him, when they get Karkat into therapy Dave finds out Karkat has been lying about who he is.I don't think this story will ever end, we'e been role playing ever day for 7 months, there's so much to upload, god help me





	1. The Hospital part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm finally uploading this, anyway, because it was originally a role play it's written a little weirdly, I hope you'll excuse that and I hope you like it!

Karkat woke up in the hospital again. In all the years that the trolls had been trying to assimilate into human society this still wasn't a new occurrence. His wrists were bandaged again. Someone probably found him in the tub. Fuck. Dave was sat in the hospital waiting room, it was 4am and there was no way he was sleeping. His arms were covered in red flowers, seeping from his veins and muscles. Damn he hated it here, he hated always ending up here. Fuck. A nurse notices Karkat has regained consciousness. After checking he was okay she went out and informed Dave.

  
"The patient you admitted has regained consciousness. Would you like to see him?"

  
"Please"

  
"If you would follow me, please." The nurse waits for Dave to get up before leading him outside the hospital room door. Dave stands outside the door, even though he's been here so many times before it never dawns on him that it's happened until he's about to see Karkat. They were really doing this again, he takes a breathe to compose himself and then follows the nurse into the room. The nurse's beeper goes off just as she leads him into the room and she excuses herself quickly having been called to another urgent matter. Karkat can't stop looking at Dave's arms; sprouting flowers in the exact track of the razor and it's clear he doesn't know what to say.

"Hey" Dave manages to choke out, the silence between them quickly returning, the whir of the fan the only noise in the room. Dave feels at a loss looking at Karkat, how could he possibly say all he needs and wants to when Karkat lying in a hospital bed with the skin of his arms stapled and sewn together. Karkat's voice is raw from the stomach pump.

"Hi." He looks at Dave with a sad smile. He wishes that things were different. That he wasn't this much of a fuck up and could just be there for Dave like he needs. It's fucking shameful that he can't, is what he thinks.

"How're you feeling" Dave says, then immediately wishes he hadn't. He gives Karkat a look that says 'you don't have to answer that' and he sighs, taking a few steps forwards from the door to the side of the bed, resting his hands on the rail the bed has. "Rough night" he mutters, again hoping Karkat hadn't heard that.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Karkat avoids Dave's gaze slowly edging his hand towards Dave's. Somehow, not looking at him or his hands makes it easier to take Dave's hand. Karkat's hand is freezing, and Dave isn't very good at hiding his concern because as soon as Karkat's hand touches Dave's he takes it properly and starts to massage the skin gently. It's almost a reflex now; desperately trying to rub warmth into Karkat's weak body. He's glaring at Karkat's hand because he can't bare to meet his eyes. God knows where he put his shades. He wishes he had them because he feels like he's about to break apart and if he cries in front of Karkat now, how will he know Dave can look after him without fucking himself up in the process?

"I'm sorry. I should have called you." Karkat squeezes his hand and looks pointedly at a crack in the ceiling- forcing himself to scowl instead of sob like he wants to. He can't do that to Dave, he's already put him through so much tonight and he thinks he owes it to him to at least have one thing under control for once. Dave manages to look back at Karkat and try to give him a reassuring smile, but he has no idea if it even looked remotely like a smile.

"Has a doctor spoken to you yet," he asks. He didn't want to bring it up but he needs to.

"Yeah, same old shit. Gonna have more circulation issues in my arms because of how much of the blood vessels there are just scar tissue now. They don't think the pills did anything lasting." He rubs a circle into Dave's hand trying to help. Karkat thinks this is his fault. He should have called Dave and fought it. He had just been so tired of fighting when he doesn't even think he's worth the fight. But he hates watching how much it hurts Dave.

"Did they say when you could go home?" He's not even sure if he wants Karkat to go home. He can't always be there to make sure he doesn't try again- even though he wants to be. Karkat had been more distant recently and Dave should've known this would happen again; he should've seen the signs but he had no idea until the flowers were blooming across his skin and he had to run to Karkat's house from work. He's so scared that one day he won't make it in time.

"They don't think I should go home. They want me put into an asylum but I have to sign off on it. You know you're a fuck up when the medical stance is you need an extended period in the loony bin." He smiles bitterly at Dave. He knows it's probably for the best but he'd rather eat shit than admit it. Dave isn't quite sure if he schooled his features fast enough not react visibly to that. He needs to find his shades. He knew they wouldn't let this go on for much longer but he didn't imagine that would be their idea of helping Karkat. It's selfish of him to not want this for Karkat. They could help him but Dave wants Karkat where he can see him, where he can physically see that Karkat is okay. But he's clearly not okay. Dave realizes he's been staring at Karkat with what he hoped was a blank expression for a little too long.

"What are you thinking? Are you gonna go?" He doesn't even know what he's asking anymore. Asking if he wants to be put in an asylum? Who asks that?

"I can't. The charge is more than I can afford and I'm not paying for them to stick me into a room to forget I exist and check under my tongue to make sure I've taken meds that don't even fucking work. They said they can eventually sign me off if I get extra therapy." He squeezes Dave's hand again. The look on Dave's face spoke volumes. Karkat knows he hates how vulnerable not having his shades on makes him feel but in these moments it always feels easier for Karkat when he can see Dave's eyes.

"So you can't do that... therapy is too expensive... the meds don't work" Dave sighs and leans down onto the rail with most of his weight, rubbing his eyes with one hand. He gently squeezes Karkat's hand, just enough to feel his pulse, he's so grateful it's still there. He take a few more breaths just thinking hard about the options they don't have.

"They're willing to provide a therapist. They're gonna sign off on it so we get a discount at least." Karkat entwines his fingers with Dave's. The flowers catch his eye again and he feels sick to his stomach. Those flowers are like physical proof of how much Karkat has hurt Dave and he almost wishes that Dave didn't love him just so this wouldn't hurt him.

"That's something then" Dave says quietly as he watches Karkat's thin fingers wrap around his own. Karkat's skin is a little warmer but not by much. Dave is debating with himself to bring up something He's wanted to for a while. His heart rate picks up. Why is he so nervous to just suggest this? He tries to hide another sigh. Karkat wants to ask what's wrong but there is so much wrong with this situation that he can't bring himself to ask. He's too scared of what the answer could be. Instead, he bites his lip and prepares for the worst.


	2. The Hospital part 2

"I think it would be best if you moved in with me," Dave finally says. Karkat had never agreed before, he always said he needed that independence and space. Dave understands that and Karkat knows he does. Dave really doesn't want to take that away from him. He holds his breath and waits for Karkat's answer. Karkat lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in relief.

"That might be best. I won't have to make sure I call if you're in the other room." He was scared Dave would say he was done with him and that he'd wasted his time. He'd rather give up his mirage of independence than just waste Dave's time. Dave tries again to give a reassuring smile, maybe he did a little better than the last time. He shifts his weight on his forearms and winces as he accidentally crushes some of the flowers. He shifts his weight a second time and leans over the rail to gently rest his forehead against Karkat's. Dave needs to touch more of Karkat's skin to know he's actually real, that he's actually still alive. Karkat leans into the touch purring at Dave.

"I'm still here." He fusses and fixes the flower Dave squished trying to make it more comfortable. He's still sorry for everything that happened. Sorry for hurting Dave again. Sorry for being weak. He tries to convey that as he presses his free hand to Dave's cheek. The shaky breath Dave lets out as at the touch to his face is weaker than he ever thought he'd be in front of Karkat. He has to keep it together he thinks. He can feel his eyelashes getting wet and he's terrified he's making things worse. He straightens up, almost yanking himself away from Karkat's touch. He doesn't mean to. He always gets like this, if he shows too much weakness it means he can't help Karkat.

"I'm going to go and ask when you're going to be discharged. Maybe I'll get you a change of clothes before you get to go home," Dave says, watching Karkat's hands and wishing he hadn't pulled away from him. He's barely three feet from Karkat and it's too far. Karkat reaches out for Dave again feeling worse when he's pulled away.

"It's okay to cry. It doesn't make you weak. You don't do what I do. You're always the strong one and crying doesn't change that. I fucked up again and I hurt you. I- I'm so sorry." His voice catches at the end as he tries to speak through the tears that broke through at some point while he was speaking. He can't tell when. He didn't even know he was crying until his chest started getting all tight. Dave tries to think of something to say, but his mind is blank. He just takes those few steps back to Karkat's side and feels defeated. He hates feeling so powerless, so useless to help him.

Dave leans down to Karkat again and nuzzles his cheek against Karkat's. He can't remember when they started doing this. He just knows it started as a joke because Karkat's name has 'Kat' in it but then it turned into something they always do. He wipes away a few of Karkat's tears with his right hand as his left hand rests on Karkat's. Dave can't cry now, he promised himself. He promised he wouldn't, not when Karkat has it so much worse. After a moment he leans away and hesitantly leaves the room to ask if he can take Karkat home, leaving him with the whir of the fan once again. Karkat nuzzles Dave before he pulls away.

When he leaves Karkat is left alone knowing that Dave is pushing himself because he's broken. Something wasn't put together right and he'd do anything to fix it just to never see that look on Dave's face again.

The doctors inform Dave that with the medication not working they need to keep Karkat in observation for 24 hours after admittance. Dave walks back into the room, damn does he hate knowing this hospital inside out, they shouldn't have to be here this much, why did it take so much for them to finally agree to help them pay for therapy? The worst part is Karkat thinks it's his fault. But it's not, it never was. Dave walks right back to Karkat's side, taking his hand again. Then he tells Karkat what they told him, 24 hours, then they could go home. Karkat sighs and twists so he can hug Dave. He purrs to try and soothe him because Dave is making that face he makes when he hates the news again. He knows he hates hospitals.

Karkat managed to stop crying while Dave was gone and he tries not to let on that he still feels numb from more than just the pain medication. Dave returns the hug cautiously, he's always so scared he'll hurt Karkat, he always looks so fragile and frail when he's lying in a hospital bed, and Dave hates that he's used to seeing Karkat like that. He pulls a chair closer to the bed and sits down. Quickly checking the time on his phone tell him it's 5:40am but he's never been more awake. Karkat stays quiet but it's mainly because he can't think of anything to say. He can't act like nothing happened because he knows Dave saw him with the empty bottle of antidepressants on the floor and gashes in his arms not that long ago but he doesn't want to really address it. He just holds Dave's hand and looks at him. They stay there in silence for a while, a nurse comes in, checks on Karkat and then leaves after telling him to let her or Dave know if he starts to feel ill or worse at all. Dave keeps a hold of his hand, and uses it to anchor himself to the situation. He needs to concentrate and make sure Karkat is okay, atleast until he maybe falls asleep. Karkat starts to speak in a small voice.

"I want to be there for you. I want to stop doing this. I don't want to watch you pretend you're okay for my sake anymore. I really hope this therapy works."

"All we can do is try. I've heard therapy works really well. I know they said that about the meds too but this is different to that, you know we'll find a way," Dave replies after a short pause. He subconsciously runs his fingers gently through Karkat's hair, his head resting on his other arm, he's suddenly exhausted, the adrenaline finally worn off, Dave moves his head to rest on Karkat's shoulder, trying and failing to not drift off. Stay awake any longer and he'll probably pass out. He's been running on 3 hours sleep in the last week and he can't remember the last time he ate. The hours at work had been blurring together and he's not even sure if he was doing 8 or 18 hour shifts. Either way, there is no energy left.

Karkat pulls at Dave trying to get him to get into the hospital bed with him. He's not as forceful as he normally would be able to manage with the recent loss of blood but he does his best to get Dave to come sleep with him. "Come on, sleep with me, I sleep better with you next to me."

"Mmm" is all Dave manages as he half heartedly climbs onto the hospital bed with Karkat, too tired to argue that he really shouldn't do that. He wraps an arm around Karkat's waist carefully and pulls him a little closer, also sorting out the thin blanket. "Please be alive when I wake up," he pleads quietly without realising.

"I promise. I want to see you every morning, Dave. I'm sorry I said no to moving in the first time. I was scared. I depend on you for so much there really isn't much that I actually do for myself. I wanted to be able to do it for myself but I can't. But I think can do it for you." Karkat kisses Dave's hand as he goes to sleep, following shortly afterwards himself.


	3. The Hospital part 3

Karkat doesn't sleep well in hospitals. He never does. He wakes up in the morning and pets Dave's hair as he sleeps. Eventually the nurse comes in with breakfast and Karkat saves enough of his that Dave can eat too. Dave wakes up a while later and he looks at the clock, it's 9:40am, at least he got a little sleep, it was definitely more than he was getting at home. He turns his head to face Karkat, giving him the most genuine smile he has throughout this entire endeavour. "Morning" he says, nuzzling his face against Karkat's

"Morning." Karkat nuzzles Dave's face in return. Pushing the breakfast toward him. "You should eat. I know you only eat Doritos at home."

"But this is your food, I can just go to the canteen, you need to eat all of this" Dave says, half ignoring the Dorito comment, even though they both know he's completely right and Dave should seriously stop eating those things

"At least eat the roll. You know I hate the way bread sticks in my teeth." Karkat nudges the bread roll towards him giving him a look that screams 'just eat the damn bread.'

"Okay I'll eat the bread, just please eat the rest, and do you want anything from the canteen?" Dave asks as he takes a bite out of the bread, unwrapping his arms from Karkat's waist carefully as he goes to stand up

"Coffee. The bulgelicks never give me coffee. It's barbaric." Karkat makes a face as Dave pulls away, already missing feeling his arms around him. It could easily be mistaken for his anger at the lack of coffee.

"Okay, coffee it is" Dave lets out a soft chuckle at Karkat's pouty face as he stands up off of the bed, but he immediately turns back to Karkat, kissing his nose lightly and resting his forehead against Karkat's. Karkat pulls Dave down slightly so he can kiss him properly. He lets out a sigh of content and brings his hands up to cup Karkat's face as they kiss. Karkat smiles as they break the kiss.

"I love you, Dave." His hands skim down Dave's arms, he feels the flowers there and his face falls. Feeling them there immediately reminds him of what he did again. He keep saying that he loves Dave only to put him right back in this situation. Dave shakes his arms free from Karkat's hands

"Karkat look at me" he says as he gently lifts Karkat's chin so he meets his eyes "I love you, I'm here for you because I love you, because you're my world, it's not your fault that this" He gestures to the flowers "keeps happening" Karkat nods on the verge of tears. Pressing his forehead to Dave's and purring with distress.

"I'm gonna get better. I promise that I'm not going to put you back here again. I'll do whatever it takes. You're worth that and so much more." He pulls Dave into a hug and sniffles into his shoulder. Dave return the hug, stroking Karkat's hair

"Sshh it's okay" he whispers, trying to soothe Karkat "it's okay, it's going to get better" when they finally break apart Dave gives him another quick kiss then leaves for the canteen. Karkat spends the time Dave is away focusing on calming down and working the feeling back into his fingers. It takes longer than usual to get them to function without feeling kind of cold and stiff. Dave gets back pretty quickly, he never liked leaving Karkat alone while he was in the hospital. He pushes the door open with his hip and walks towards the bed, putting Karkat's coffee on the table, he has a coffee for himself and a take away box with shitty hospital food, but he'd also brought a few candy bars, they always seemed to help "Coffee" he announces as he puts it down "and candy" he finishes as he puts Karkat's favourite candy bar next to the coffee cup. Karkat smiles at Dave as he drinks his coffee. He knew Dave wouldn't be long. He never is.

"Thanks." Karkat's finishes his breakfast as Dave eats. He doesn't like eating without Dave there "Am I moving into your flat or are you moving into mine?"

"Mine is cheaper, but yours is bigger" Dave says between bites of food "Do you think my flat is big enough for two people?" he asks, thinking out loud.

"Not really. If you move into mine then the rent between the both of us will work out cheaper than what you pay already and we'll have more space. I'm not looking forward to moving your sound stuff."

"Ha ha yeah... maybe I'll just get rid of it, I don't use it nearly as much as I used to, and Bro keeps telling me to sell it" Dave says with a sad smile. Karkat glares at Dave slightly.

"You spent months using it as an excuse to record me making weird sounds and your gonna give up on it? No. I'm moving it with us even if I have to pester you for months about it, the sound shit stays. You're not giving up on it because of me."

"Okay" Dave half chuckles "the sound shit stays" his phone dings as he gets a text and he sighs as he reads it. Karkat cranes his neck, trying to read it.

"What is it?"

"Don't strain your neck like that" Dave says as he puts the phone away "it's nothing important, at least not right now." Karkat narrows his eyes at Dave, not really beleiving that. He knows that if he looks at Dave like this for long enough eventually he'll crack and tell him, especially without his shades on. That expression. Damn it

"it's work" Dave says finally, no point try to hide it from Karkat "final warning came and went" Dave admits to him "they just fired me" He force the words out, this really isn't what he needed right now, he rubs his forehead with his hand, stress obvious in his posture.

"Oh." Karkat looks down at his hands knowing that it's probably his fault. "There's a position open at the bar I work at. I could put in a good word for you. Just give me your CV."

"Good idea" Dave says "whatever, it's not important right now" He tries to forget about it for a little while, taking Karkat's hands again, warming them between his own

"I feel like even years later I'm gonna look down and you'd be absently warming up my hands like a fucking lusus."

"Yeah probably, they're just so cold, and I know they're stiff sometimes, so I guess it helps at least a little bit"

"Yeah, doc says that they're prone to being like that cuz of the circulation." karkat smiles sadly. "Guess we can just add that to the list of things fucked up about Karkat."

"..." Dave isn't really sure how to reply to that so he just opens his mouth and then close it again like a confused goldfish, he looks at the clock. 10:50am. He tries to remember when he first called the ambulance, how much longer did they have to stay here? I seriously need to find my shades. they're probably still in the bathroom. Shit, He should probably go and clean the bathroom before Karkat leaves hospital, last thing he need is to go home and see all the blood on the floor. Dave looks deep in thought. Karkat grabs the front of Dave's shirt pulling him into a rough kiss. He knows Dave is overthinking something in his head.

"Hey, fuck ass. Wanna join the planet?"

"No I thought I'd just simmer in the vast fucking emptiness of the void for a while" Dave says sarcastically then kisses him

"The void has a one person maximum. If one of us is there the other can't be. I've got void dibs. You need to get in line."

"Where's the queue?" Dave asks before kissing Karkat again, moving his hands to either side of his hips to stabilise himself as he leans over him. Karkat pulls Dave down so he's sat in his lap and kisses Dave back, threading his fingers through his white hair.

"It's right here. You're the only one that wants to board that train."

"'Cause it's a nice fucking train" Dave says between kisses, occasionally sucking his lip and leaving light kisses on his jaw bone. Karkat gasps slightly as they kiss. His breath hitching lightly as Dave's kisses near his neck.

"I don't really think it's a good idea to get on the fuck train in public. It's a really messy train." Dave gives Karkat one more kiss before he sits back down

"you know I wouldn't, not in public" Dave replies as he absent-mindedly picks at some of the flowers. Karkat blushes slightly, taking Dave's hand and inspecting the flowers. He knows that the fastest way to get rid of the flowers is to let them heal but he always fusses with the flowers. Dave watches as he messes with them, he couldn't wait for them to wilt and drop off; as Karkat's body heals the flowers die, and when he's all better there will be nothing left. Unfortunately the scar tissue on Karkat's arms made it so Dave's arms constantly have tiny roots visible through the skin, when the damage was permanent, so we're the flowers. Karkat kisses the roots absently. He always seem to focus more on the fact it leaves marks on Dave than how mutilated his own arms are by now. Dave sighs as he does, wishing that the day would just hurry up, his thoughts went back to the bathroom, and how he really needed to find his shades.

"I'll clean the bathroom when we get home. I know it's not your shades but there are shades in that shop downstairs. Can I borrow your phone to call into work to let them know I won't be at my shift tonight?"

"Don't worry about the bathroom, I'll clean it, I don't want you to see that." Dave says as he stands up, handing Karkat his phone, he grabs his wallet and wanders out of the room, leaving Karkat to have his phone call. Dave goes to the shop to see if the shades were worth the money. Dave always cleans it up even though it bothers him more than it bothers Karkat. Karkat sighs wanting to take that from Dave just once. Picking up his phone, he dials the number to his work and let them know the situation. It's not the first time so they aren't surprised. Thankfully it's a Wednesday so the bar won't be that busy without him tonight. Dave comes back from the shop, he decided the shades really weren't worth it. Dave walks in while Karkat is still on the phone with work. They seem interested with the idea of Dave working there and when Karkat gets off the phone he smiles at Dave.

"They want your CV and they wanna interview you on Monday."

"Great, thanks babe" Dave says and gives him a quick kiss "if you're ok with it, I might go to your flat and clean up so it's ready for when you go home"

"No, stay here and nap with me. You don't exactly have anywhere you need to be right now and you don't need your shades if your eyes are closed."

"Okay, I'll stay" Dave smiles a little and climb back into the bed with Karkat. Karkat curls his arms around Dave, keeping him there. Karkat knows he can clean the bathroom when he gets home. He's always found it easy to get blood out of things. And he'd much rather have Dave here with him than worrying about the mess he made. Karkat keeps working his hands through Dave's hair to put him to sleep. Eventually he manages it but in the process he also drifts off and when he wakes up the doctor is coming in to give him a final check before he signs Karkat off. They leave the hospital and Dave leads Karkat to his shitty car, and then they get in and Dave starts to drive to Karkat's flat, the drive is uncomfortably quiet. Karkat leans back in the chair, half asleep like he always is in the car. It's the reason why he doesn't drive. Cars make him tired. He purrs quietly. When they finally get to the flat Dave gently nudges Karkat awake "we're here, come on wake up, babe."


	4. Shower part 1

They get out of the car then Karkat realizes he doesn't have his keys. Smiling bashfully, he looks to Dave hopefully.

"Do you mind opening the door?"

"I got it" Dave says, and gets the key Karkat gave him from the glovebox in the car, they go into Karkat's flat. Heading to the bathroom, Karkat retrieves Dave's shades. He hands them to Dave while he gets the bleach and he scrubs the bathroom quickly. Once He's finished he sticks his hand out to Dave.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You wanna join me?"

"Sure" Dave says as he take's Karkat's offered hand, having finished cleaning his shades. The only bit of real clothing Karkat is wearing is the hoodie Dave wrapped him in before the paramedics got to the flat. Once that's gone he just takes the hospital scrubs off. Karkat turns on the water but then ends up looking at his bandages like he can't decide whether or not he should take them off. "Take them off, clean it, then we'll redress them after" Dave suggests, seeing Karkat's inner turmoil. Dave pulls his t-shirt over his head, he glares at himself in the shabby full length mirror leant against the wall, I need to start going to the gym again. He used to be so proud of his body, but he's losing the muscle definition he used to have. If Bro saw he'd undoubtedly lecture him about it. Karkat pulls the little arm socks they put over the bandages off and slowly works the blood dabbled gauze off, wincing whenever it tugs a bit on the stitches. He gets them halfway off before he takes a break and comes and hugs Dave from behind. Dave turns around and hugs Karkat properly, holding him there for a moment before he goes to the bathroom cabinet and gets the medical scissors out, he takes Karkat's arms gently and uses the scissors to cut the rest of the gauze off so it won't pull at the stitches, he throws the bloody stuff into the bin and turns back to face Karkat. As Dave cuts the bandages off Karkat looks at him with this strange look on his face like he can't decide whether he's happy Dave is here or sad that Dave has to do this. He settles on happy and stretches up onto his toes when Dave turns back toward him to give him a kiss.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you" Dave kisses him again, then he nuzzles his face. Karkat chuckles as he nuzzles him, back wrapping his arms around Dave's waist.

"Hey, hot stuff. You done checking yourself out in the mirror so we can get in the warm water?"

"Haha sorry" Dave says "just thinking" he adds as he gives Karkat yet another quick kiss before moving towards the shower. Karkat nuzzles him as he gets in and rubs Dave's slightly less toned belly.

"You're still perfect. I don't give a shit what that stupid shades and hat wearing douche would think. You've been busy."

"Thanks" Dave smiles back at Karkat as he turns the warm water on, it feels so good and Dave tries to remember the last time he showered without having to rush and take 2 minutes before work. Karkat starts to purr, pressing against Dave and hugging him close as the water runs over them.

"I'm glad you're moving in. I wanted to ask but I didn't want to look stupid after having said no to you."

"That's fine, things changed, and you changed your mind, no harm in that" Dave hugs Karkat back, feeling the vibrations from purring through his chest. Getting up on his toes again, Karkat kisses Dave softly and wraps his arms around the other's shoulders. Dave wraps his arms around Karkat's waist in return, pulling him somehow closer. Karkat works one hand up Dave's neck as the kiss deepens. They both know what happened the last time Karkat was in this tub but he'd rather rewrite that and leave this memory instead. He can't make it so it never happened but he can make better things for Dave. Karkat growls lightly as Dave bites his lip. Karkat's claws scrape Dave's back just hard enough for him to feel them but no where near hard enough to break skin. Dave lets out a quiet groan and he moves to leave a bite on Karkat's neck, digging his nails into your hips. Karkat arches slightly, biting his lip to contain what would have been moan. He continues to trail his claws over Dave's back. He bites down along more of Karkat's neck, pushing him against the wall the tub is connected to. Karkat forgets to bite his lip as Dave bites his neck, and the moan reverberates around the bathroom. When his back is to the wall he slides a leg up to hook it over Dave's hip, he can feel his bulge starting to gain interest and press against its sheath and his nook is already starting to lubricate. Dave grinds his hips against Karkat's, sliding his hand down towards Karkat's bulge while moving the bites to his collar bone.

"Oh fuck. Dave..." Karkat loses track of what he was going to say. He lifts his other leg around Dave's hips so it's just Dave and the wall holding him up. "Do you wanna be daddy tonight?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, with how MUCH of the roleplay there is to upload, I'm going to stop converting it from messages sent in first person into third person, I really dob't have the time to and I really just want to get this uploaded. So from here forward it'll be in first person (although we did change rp style later on, so there's that)


	5. Shower part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, with how MUCH of the roleplay there is to upload, I'm going to stop converting it from messages sent in first person into third person, I really dob't have the time to and I really just want to get this uploaded. So from here forward it'll be in first person (although we did change rp style later on, so there's that)

**Dave**  
I go to answer almost too enthusiastically, but something stops me, I lean back a little ways so I can see your face properly "are you sure you have the strength to do this?" I ask reluctantly, damn I hate ruining the mood "you don't have to do this if you don't think you should" I try to explain myself, but my head is heavy from the steam and I hope I'm making sense "you know I get riled up easily, I can just relieve myself, don't have to do this for me"   
  
**Karkat**  
My bulge is half out at this point. I clench my legs around your hips to hold me up and I move your hand so it's pressing against my now very interested nook. "Do I fucking look unsure to you, Daddy?"

  
**Dave**  
A shiver runs down my spine when you call me that and I shut my mouth and get to work, I'm just over thinking as always. I leave a trail of kisses starting at your jaw and going all the way down to where your tummy button would be if you were human. The whole while I'd been slowly taunting your bulge with my hand gripping it tightly and Periodically stroking it up and down, feeling it pulsate under my fingers, I'd also purposefully avoiding your nook to get you worked up, and judging by the noises you were making, it was working.   
  
**Karkat**  
"Daddy! Please!" I whimper as you touch me rocking my hips into you wanting more. Every so often I'll trill or chirp instead of moaning and my aroused purring sounds almost like a growl. My claws dig into you and I can tell this time I've broke skin as little flowers start to bloom on me.

  
**Dave**  
"Ahh fuck Karkat" I hiss as you rock against me, I kiss you hard, my tongue wandering the well known territory inside your mouth, I lean back from the wall, holding you up for a second to lift you higher on my hips, before leaning you back against the wall. Now you're higher up I place one of my hands on your chest, keeping you against the wall, the other hand goes back to your bulge, working it more until the whole thing is unsheathed, once that's done I give little warning before sliding a finger into your slippery nook, curving it upwards like a hook finding some of your most sensitive spots immediately, they were basically memorized by now, I rub at the inside of your nook a little harder, focusing on one particular sweet spot

 

**Karkat**  
You can tell by the way I arch and moan that if you weren't holding me up my knees would have buckled. I lean in and bite your lips like I know drives you mad. Pulling one arm from around your shoulders, I let my fingers trail down your abdomen till I'm stroking your length against your stomach. "I wanna feel you, Daddy." I growl to punctuate the statement and nibble your neck.

  
**Dave**  
I moan deep in my throat and it sounds more like a primal growl, I take both of your wrists, remembering just in time to be careful of the stitches and pin them above your head, I roll my hips at such an angle that I slide my length into your nook almost effortlessly, I stay still for a while, letting your body adjust mean while I nibble at your neck and jaw, heavy breaths blowing into your face, letting you know just how much I love this   
  
**Karkat**  
With as often as we do this it doesn't take much for me to adjust. Merely a couple seconds later and I'm rocking into you moaning loudly. My nook drips around you and my bulge twist happily between us. "Oh gog! Please fuck me, Daddy!" I dig my claws into your shoulders as I beg for more.

  
**Dave**  
I quickly give you what you ask for, beginning to thrust into you with obvious determination, I know what I'm looking for and I'm sure as hell going to find it, I'm not longer marking your skin, instead I opted to rest my head in the crook of your neck, moaning into your ear. One hand is at your ass, holding you up. The other is resting on the tiled wall, giving me a little more support. "Fuck fuck fuck..." I mutter quietly as I meticulously search for the best angle to fuck you   
  
**Karkat**  
I moan with every thrust working my hips back into you. My breathing escalates to blatant panting as you moan in my ear. I don't seem to mind you changing the angle but you know when you've found the angle you're looking for because I practically scream a mangled version of your name. I rock harder against you and drag my claws down your back, breaking the skin.

  
**Dave**  
"Shit" I moan out as your nook tightens around my cock, I push you harder against the wall, I'm in too much of a frenzy to properly control my strength and I yank your head back by hair, biting down hard onto your neck, breaking the skin, flowers blooming on my neck as expected. I concentrate all of my erratic energy on fucking you as hard as possible, aiming at that sweet spot and hitting it with almost every thrust, every thrust is bringing me closer and my moans have evolved into almost silent screams, god I love this   
  
**Karkat**  
My nook clenches harder around you as you pull my hair and the inarticulate scream of pleasure as you bite down on my neck is mirrored in the way my whole body shakes. I'm so close that I can't even tell that I'm burying my claws in your shoulders while my bulge thrashes with the anticipation of the orgasm. About five thrusts into your violent thrusting and I've started to come. For a full minute my nook spasms around you trying to bring you deeper and milk you dry. "Oh Daddy! Fuck! I love you so much!" Red gushes down our thighs nearly overwhelming the drain.

  
**Dave**  
I come only a moment after you start to, letting out a low moan as I do, my vision goes black as I come and when I can finally think straight again your spamming has just stopped. I pull out of you, and more of your genetic material rushes out of your nook as I do. I pry your claws out of my shoulders and hold you against the wall as we catch our breath, helping you to stand a few moments later, your knees still weak from the thorough fucking. "Holy shit" I breath out in the space between us   
  
**Karkat**  
I shiver against you for a second still dealing with the after shocks before I can even fully register that we've changed position. "Fuck..." It takes a bit but I notice your shoulders and when I say it this time it sounds more like I'm surprised and upset. "Fuck. I'm sorry."

  
**Dave**  
"I'm fine" I say before kissing you softly "I didn't hurt you did I?" I know you hate when I'm too serious but seeing that you nearly passed out when you came and you have considerably less blood than you would normally, I want to check

 

**Karkat**

I scoff at you. "I don't know if you noticed but I just came so much the empress would be jealous of how awesome my mate is. I'd say you're off the hook for the marks."

  
**Dave**  
I chuckle and pull you in for another kiss "now, should we actually shower?" I ask sarcastically and I raise an eyebrow.


End file.
